Gaze
by Greykeys
Summary: You're sinking into those pools of green and blue. — Lightning & Yuna
1. Lightning

Trying something different. **You're Lightning** by the way. (To avoid confusion)

* * *

><p>There's something about her. Surely because you can't seem to stop staring. You shift your footing, placing more of your weight on one leg as you cross your arms. You click your tongue in question as you observe. Her robe sways gracefully as she giggles at a joke the gunner had said. Her short waves of brown fluttering prettily with the movement, a taint of pink dusting her cream cheeks. Her eyes a crescent moon from her laugh, covering your view of her green and blue pools.<p>

Purity.

It was the thought that came to your mind when you saw her for the first time. You remember waking on a foreign land; surrounded by nothing but water. It was her voice that made you jolt, unsheathing your blaze edge as you spun fast, sword ready for whoever was behind you. Your eyes held their surprise when the newcomer remained nonchalant; calm, with your blade at her throat. Those liquids of green and blue were so readable, so open you're taken aback at how honest they were.

She was an open book and she let you read her.

"Are you from here?" her voice was as gentle as her eyes, and you wince at the honest tone of it. _Don't let your guard down._ You remind yourself, keeping your weapon pointed. All she did was smile, and that really irked you.

"Don't be so warm hearted to someone you don't know." you find yourself advising; your eye unconsciously twitching at the knowing smile gracing the stranger's lips. You grunt as the woman gently places her hand on your sword, slowly lowering it from her neck with that same tranquil look in her eyes.

"My name is Yuna, may I know yours?" you groan in your head from the overly soothing voice, hating the fact that she was so open with you, so vulnerable. _Or so it looks. _Still, you don't withdraw your blade despite the woman having already lowered it; gazing at you expectantly to sheathe it.

You wouldn't, couldn't. _Shouldn't_. Not when you're still not sure if she was just deceiving you. You push your sword so that it touches the skin of her chest, discreetly avoiding cutting her hand that was still on it; much to your dismay. You watched as the woman inhaled slightly from the feel of your sharp blade. Apparently she was expecting you to have warmed up a little from her kindness. You won't acknowledge that you kind of did.

"Lightning." you say, voice low and husky, hoping to appear intimidating. It hadn't worked though because the woman still gave off that warm smile and it was making you restless. Why was she glowing with a sword at her chest? If it had been you in her shoes you would've definitely knocked that intruder off their feet in a flash.

"Lightning..." Hearing your name roll off her lips like that, it made your head cloudy and you gulped when the woman took a confident step forward. You cursed at yourself for not keeping the sword where it was, pulling it closer to you bit by bit as she loomed closer step by step. She knew you wouldn't hurt her. Couldn't hurt her and that was enough to make you more than angry at yourself. Seeing amusement plastered in those green and blue eyes, you curse some more knowing that the woman knew it too.

Your hand dropped to your side since there was no use keeping it up. She had looked up at you, had felt her steady breath tickle your lips. You wondered how she'd been able to render you frozen like that. You couldn't move, hadn't bothered to because you were too busy sinking deeper into those pools of green and blue.

So you had let her read you.

"Light?"

You snap from your reverie to find every one of your comrades looking at you. Some had smirks on their faces while others were grinning like idiots. The quieter ones had sparks in their eyes that you can't quite decipher, but that's beside the point. Why do they all seem so giddy all of a sudden?

"You've been staring at our sweet Yuna for a while y'know." apparently Laguna had the guts to speak out loud. The summoner in response blushed cutely but did not shy away from your curious gaze. You shrugged, appearing indifferent about the whole situation but you know better. You're embarrassed about such a thing, but you won't ever admit that to anyone.

You turn away, red cape swaying against the slight drift; the first smile in a while hidden from your teammates. You know you have no place in that innocent summoner's heart, for it was already occupied with someone else. You can't take away what's rightfully **_his_**, so you settle for the next best thing.

"She's nice to look at."

Just gaze.

* * *

><p>I see their relationship more bittersweet really, 'cause Tidus is still around. (That a good thing?)<p> 


	2. Yuna

**You're Yuna **now.

* * *

><p>Someone's staring at you.<p>

You aren't so sure who, but whoever it is, their gaze is strong enough to make you feel rather self-conscious. You wonder if there was something on the side of your face or if your clothes were worn the wrong way. You chance a sneak through the corner of your eye and spot the stoic female soldier watching you.

Did you do something to make her pay so close attention to you?

You turn to face the woman standing a few feet away and realize that she isn't really looking at you. Her eyes are glazed, as if she was in a daze of some sort, apparent that she wasn't really focused. Her brows were furrowed slightly, as if questioning something. You can't suppress the slight feeling of disappointment at such, but when you returned your attention back to Laguna, you feel those same critical eyes observing your every movement. You pretend to laugh at what the gunner had said, gambling that he had made a joke - which to your luck _was - _and couldn't keep your cheeks from turning red because you're painfully aware that the soldier was unconsciously watching you.

You're rather delighted.

You're thankful that Vaan had taken the gunner's interest and you're finally able to return gazing curiously back at Lightning. She's still looking at you, those aqua eyes holding in so much emotion that her outside persona had hidden. People usually thought she was just as she looked; strong, indifferent, quiet and unsociable. She _was_, but when you looked into those pools of blue the first time as her blade pointed at you menacingly, you knew there was more to it than that. You weren't at all nervous once you delved into those seemingly cold eyes, already taking slight interest in the stranger that hid behind a mask.

Perhaps the bright pink hair had a part to do with it too.

"Doing some sort of staring contest?" you give a warm smile at the fighter that now stood beside you, a witty grin plastered on her face. You shake your head, knowing that Lightning was currently elsewhere, not paying attention to her surroundings which had taken you by surprise.

"No, it's just-" you pause, not really wanting to have everyone else know that their leader was currently defenseless. Cosmos knows what Vaan and Laguna would do if they found out the great Lightning was currently unguarded. Tifa laughed.

"It's okay. You look like you're just as curious as I am, wondering what might be on Light's mind." you nod, trusting the third female of the group to keep it between just the two of you. Those blue eyes hadn't left you and you start to question if it was you she was thinking about.

"Just call me Light."

You remember you were recovering from a fight against those manikins. After getting acquainted and finally getting the newfound comrade to warm up to you; _much to her chagrin_, a group of imitations had ambushed you. Maybe it was because you hadn't bothered to hide the fact that she had your complete trust that made her willing to help you. The brush of rough, calloused but gentle hands caressed your cheek as she moved a stray strand of brown from your eyes. You were in pain moments ago, but you can't seem to remember what it felt like anymore. You're too busy trying to etch the tingling sensation that erupted from her soft touch into your memory.

"There's dirt on your face." how overly blunt and honest of her, but you like her that way.

"Light.." you try, voice weak and you know it's not from your injury. You like how she seemed to shiver from your call and it's making you feel all the more warmly. From her body language, it's unbelievably obvious that the stoic Lightning was embarrassed. It's as if you had some sort of control over her.

You kind of like the thought of that.

You force your brain to remember this moment, every little detail because you're sure this won't happen very often. Or much at all. This was Lightning we're talking about.

"Right.." the pink haired woman muttered, not knowing what to say or what to do considering she had never allowed anyone to call her other than the given name. You assume so anyway.

"Thank you." she just nodded before standing and lending you a hand. You took it gratefully and smiled in return, not the least bit surprised that she looked away hastily, trying to avoid your sparkling green and blue.

"Don't get used to it."

You won't. But you wouldn't mind it happening more often.

"You've been staring at our sweet Yuna for a while y'know." those once clouded blue eyes were now becoming clear after realizing that she had everyone's attention. You blush at the comment of 'sweet' as well as the intensity of Lightning's gaze; but you don't dare to look away. You're taken aback at the painful tug in your chest along with the feeling of disappointment when you watch the soldier turn away, unperturbed of the revelation. Then again, perhaps she really _was_ just staring out into space.

You just happened to be on the opposite end of it.

"She's nice to look at."

And it wasn't just you that made an audible sound of astonishment. Tifa's nudging you in joy of what could be, while Laguna and Vaan was still absorbing the whole thing. But you know there won't be. Wouldn't be. Couldn't be. Shouldn't be.

_Can't be._

Because there's **him** and you know Lightning understands you just can't abandon your beloved now; not when you're within reach. Not when he's so close, and not when your heart still belongs to him.

_But.._

You think as you smile to yourself, watching the soldier walk away. You don't want to exclude Lightning from your heart, so you make room for one more and you know just who to save it for.

* * *

><p>As you can see, Tidus is still in the way. (A little) but there's hope. I feel that the first chapter was done a lot better, but this one seems to end on a much happier note.<p>


End file.
